insanity_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Upgrade
The crystal system is an upgrading system, that allows you to transform your equipment into crystal items and get extra bonuses. = How to transform your equipment = To transform your items into crystal you will need to farm in the Crystal Cove instances located in Flaris, Saint Morning and Darkon to gather the items required. You will also need level 300 weapons/armors/shields which are already fully upgraded to +10/+20. ---- = What are the items required to upgrade = All items required are obtainable in the Crystal Cove instance and are listed below: Crystal Transformation Stone'''s (commonly referred to as '''CTS) are used to transform your equipment into a crystal item. Crystal Enchant Scroll'''s (commonly referred to as '''CES) are used to upgrade your crystal item. Crystal Enchant Success Scroll'''s (commonly referred to as '''CESS) are used to increase the chance of successfully upgrading your item. ---- = How to upgrade = To transform your items into crystal, the items have to be level 300 and fully upgraded to +10/+20. * Once you have Crystal Transformation Stones visit the Crystal Upgrader who is located next to the instance entrances. * Select the Crystal Upgrade option which will bring up this window: * Put your item in the first box and the Crystal Transformation Stone in the other and press Ok. Repeat this until your item has successfully been upgraded. * You can then upgrade your new crystal items either by using the safe upgrade option or manually using Crystal Enchant Scrolls and Crystal Enchant Success Scrolls. ---- = The benefits of upgrading = ---- = What are the risks of upgrading = When you successfully upgrade a level 300 item to the crystal item it will be upgraded into +0. There is very little risk involved with the new upgrading system. All Awakes/Piercings/Runes and transformations will NOT be lost so will still appear on your new crystal item. If you fail Upgrading to from your 300 item to 300 crystal item you will NOT lose your item at all. The only real risk involved in this system is when your upgrading your crystal item from +0 to +10/+20 if you fail your crystal item will revert back down to the last previous safe level. These safe levels are the + levels your weapon will revert back to if you fail. The safe levels are as follows: +0, +4, +8, +12 and +15. So for example if you’re trying to upgrade your crystal item to +6 and you fail it will revert back to +4. ---- = Crystal Cove = Crystal Cove is the new instance where you will be able to get the new upgrading items you need to upgrade your items to crystal. The Instance has a 15 hour re-enter time and you are required to be in a party and level 290+ The entrance to this instance can be found inf Flaris, SaintMorning or Darkon and looks like: Birds eye View of the map: Normal Monsters: * Crystal Collector * Crystal Ghoul * Crystal Goomong * Crystal Ash Sub Bosses: * Crystal Guardian Big Muscle * Crystal Guardian Krrr * Crystal Guardian Mushmoot Support Mobs: * Crystal Imp (No drops) * Crystal Mushie (No Drops) Boss Mob: * Crystal Meteonyker